Titan
| anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_gba = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Duel Academy | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Shadow Duelist | organization = Shadow Riders | anime_deck = Archfiend | gx02_deck = * Dark Duelist * Dark Pillar * Dark Duelist of Truth | gx03_deck = * Underworld Bark * Underworld Bark 2 * Birth of the Annihilator | gx04_deck = * Shadow Duelist * Titan: Next * Titan: Final | ja_voice = | en_voice = | de_voice = }} Titan (タイタン, Taitan) is a hit man originally hired by Dr. Crowler to deal with Jaden Yuki. He used fake Shadow Duels to intimidate his opponents, later becoming a Shadow Rider after invoking a real Shadow Duel. In the Japanese version of some video games, he is named Titán, that and his deck, may imply that he may have Hispanic heritage. Design Appearance His general modus operandi and physical stature are reminiscent of PaniK, though he also looks, sounds, and acts a lot like pro wrestler The Undertaker (and at one point says "rest in peace" to his first victim; this is one of the Undertaker's prominent catchphrases.) He wears an iron mask, a hat and a large jacket, as well as a fake Millennium Puzzle. He normally creates fog around him to appear as if a true Shadow Game was imminent. Personality Titan remains calm most of the time, and is confident in defeating his opponents, calling himself a "pro". He never turns his back to his opponents and make the set of his fake Shadow Games appear to be real. Titan intimidates his opponents during the Duels showing his Millennium Pendant, doing tricks to mimic a Shadow Duel and by telling the Duelists their mistakes or their lack of damage they've done. The dub also states that Titan used to work as a carny, an aspect not present in the original. There is also speculation that Titan has a family in the dub, as his last words in his first appearance before being consumed by the darkness are "Tell my kids I love them!". Biography History .]] Titan was known as the Shadow Duelist, usually being hired to defeat Duelists using Shadow Games, charging to his clients three months of their salary. Despite his reputation of possessing the power of a Millennium Item, it is in fact a fake Millennium Puzzle, and Titan used various tricks to mimic a Shadow Game. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Titan appeared at first defeating a Duelist in the street full of fog in a fake Shadow Game and showed a fake Millennium Puzzle to his opponent and uses a fake Mind Crush against him. After he falls unconscious Titan takes all his rare cards. He is then contacted by Crowler to take down Jaden Yuki. Crowler and Titan met at the pier of Duel Academy where Titan agreed to defeat Jaden in exchange for three months of Crowler's salary. Titan set himself up at the Abandoned Dorm and kidnapped Alexis Rhodes when she went near the dorm to honor her missing brother. He threw her into a coffin and left her "Etoile Cyber" card on the ground as bait. When Jaden arrived, he rushed to save her and Dueled Titan. Titan created fog and used his Millennium Pendant to make parts of Jaden's body disappear whenever he took damage. Jaden didn't believe it to be a real Shadow Game as a Millennium Item would be needed to invoke one, so Titan showed his Millennium Pendant. Jaden later discovered that the Shadow Game was fake and destroyed "Pandemonium", getting rid of the fog in the process. He then threw a card at the fake Millennium Puzzle, destroying it. Jaden then asked him how many Millennium Items are in total, which Titan answers "seven" but makes a mistake by saying "seven Millennium *Puzzles*" instead of "*Items*". In the dub, Titan called his Millennium Item the Millennium Pendant, when it was actually the Millennium Puzzle (Note that the Millennium Pendant is the actual name, but after Atem sealed his soul inside it and shattered it, the need to reassemble the pieces made it be called the Millennium Puzzle). After being discovered Titan tries to escape but a real Shadow Duel is invoked. Titan became the victim of a real Shadow Duel and was possessed by a spirit from the Abandoned Dorm and is forced to continue the Duel. However he is dragged into the darkness (Shadow Realm in the dub) after being defeated. He was saved by Kagemaru under the condition that he would serve as the sixth of the Shadow Riders, wearing a Shadow Charm mask to bind him to the real world. Taking advantage of Alexis' desire to restore her brother's memories, Titan challenged her in the Abandoned Dorm where they first met. Following his defeat, his soul is pulled back into the pits of darkness. Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Titan appears in the game's third part, and partners with Dr. Crowler. He also appears during Part 1 (after you beat the Story Mode at least once) at the Harbor after 11:00 PM. He can become your partner if you ask him and beat him in a duel. Upon acquiring his Deck Recipe after beating him in duel 10 times, Titan also gifts the player with three copies each of "Archfiend Matador" and "Ritual of the Matador". In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2, Titan appears in Alexis Rhodes' storyline. The opponents that Alexis and the player defeat in storyline events begin to vanish after Dueling them. At the end, Jinzo is confronted at the Abandoned Dorm. He teams with Jinzo, as the two were attempting to gather enough souls to suit both their purposes. The students are released upon their defeat. Titan will then randomly appear on the field in your next Story Mode playthroughs and can be selected as a partner (if you beat him in Duel at least 10 times) Decks Titan plays an "Archfiend" Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters